Plaisir coupable
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Odd va encore pâtir de mon sadisme Rating M Violence Yaoï Une attaque de Xana pas comme les autres...


Disclam: CL n'est pas à moi et l'idée de base est légèrement emprunté à Charles von Konderwick (mais très, très légèrement^^)

Rating: M, comme d'habitude. Mon sadisme s'abat comme toujours sur ce pauvre Odd^^

Remerciement à ma Béta, Hallolo, qui c'est tapé TOUTE la série CL juste pour corriger mon OS. Je lui dit bravo et merci!

Et sur ce,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Plaisir coupable

Ulrich revenait de sa douche. Les vestiaires étaient presque vides : tout le monde était pressé de rejoindre sa chambre ou sa maison. Il n'y avait plus qu'Odd, toujours en tenue de sport, agenouillé près d'un casier. Il passait sa main derrière tentant sans doute d'attraper quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda le samouraï en commençant à s'habiller.

Il jeta à un coup d'œil aux affaires du blondinet : ses cahiers comme ses vêtements étaient éparpillées sur le banc.

- Bon sang ! Odd ! On a une tonne de devoirs je te rappelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Le blondinet soupira puis se décida à lui répondre :

- J'ai fait tombé mon sac et ma trousse a glissé là, derrière. Impossible de la récupérer. J'ai les bras trop court. Confessa-t-il.

- Oh. Fis simplement Ulrich. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas un géant.

- Ha. Ha. Très drôle, tu ne veux pas venir m'aider au lieu de te moquer ?

Ulrich soupira puis posa le t-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler. Il prit la place d'Odd, près des casiers et passa la main derrière.

- C'est pas croyable d'être si mala AIE !

Ulrich retira sa main lorsqu'il se prit un coup de jus. Du fait des casiers, il ne vit pas la fumée noire qui le pénétra par sa peau blessé.

- Ulrich !

- Ca va, ça va. C'était juste un petit coup de jus. Saleté de prise.

- La prise ?

Odd le regarda une seconde, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'une prise faisait bien cachée derrière des casiers ? C'était illogique. Si elle était inaccessible, rien ne pouvait y être branché, elle n'avait donc pas lieu d'y être.

Ulrich regarda sa main blessée. Une brulure d'un rouge vif s'étendait sur toute la paume. C'était trop pour un simple coup de jus mais il n'y prit pas garde et tendit la trousse tant convoitée à Odd.

- Ouais, tiens.

Odd fut tiré de ses pensées par la main tendue de son ami. Il se saisit de sa trousse puis avisa sa blessure.

- Merci… Ça va ta main, tu es sûr ?

En disant cela, il s'en était délicatement saisit pour observer la blessure. Ulrich se sentit rougir. La sollicitude d'Odd le gênait. Il la ramena contre son torse et se releva.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes, va donc te laver. On est assez en retard.

Odd sourit, acquiesça et se retourna pour saisir ses affaires de douche.

Seulement, à l'instant où il allait partir, Ulrich le retint par le bras. D'un mouvement brusque, le samouraï le ramena contre les casiers. Dans l'action, sa tête cogna le métal et il se retint de crier.

Odd leva les yeux vers Ulrich, puisque ça ne pouvait qu'être lui, et constata que son regard vert avait viré noir sombre. Le garçon se tenait devant lui, les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête maintenant douloureuse, appuyé contre les casiers, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

- Ça… Ça va ? Demanda Odd, soudain inquiet.

Ulrich sourit puis se pencha. Odd, trop surprit, se laissa faire. A peine leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent-elles que le brun s'éloigna en se tenant la tête. Odd, choqué, resta un instant interdit avant de s'enfuir.

Une fois seul, Ulrich se laissa tomber par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Sur sa main, la brulure venait de virer soudainement au noir et l'œil de Xana était reconnaissable. Il pleura en se sentant perdre pied. Il se savait xanatifié, comme il savait que s'il avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle à l'instant, cela n'arrivera plus avant que la tour ne soit désactivée.

Utilisant tout la volonté qu'il avait pour se contrôler, malgré les larmes qui coulaient, Ulrich tendit la main et se saisit de son portable. Difficilement, il composa le numéro de Jérémie. Le géni décrocha après quelques sonneries.

- Hu… quoi ?

- Jérémie… Problème… Tour…

- Ulrich ?

Il ne répondit pas. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés avait été les derniers. Le fantôme que Xana avait fait entrer en lui prit le contrôle et broya le portable. Puis il se leva et quitta les vestiaires.

ooOoo

Jérémie se retint de crier lorsque la communication fut coupée ; il était à la bibliothèque tout de même. Calmement, il sortit son ordinateur portable pour voir qu'effectivement, le super scan avait découvert une tour activée. Il grogna puis rangea toutes ses affaires. Une fois dehors, il téléphona à Yumi et Aelita, leurs donnant rendez-vous à l'usine.

Il tenta de joindre Odd mais personne ne répondit. Il grogna d'autant plus. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être aux abonnés absents. Ulrich semblait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Il passa par la chambre des deux lyoko-guerriers mais la trouva vide. Tans pis, il allait falloir compter sur les filles.

ooOoo

Odd avais finis de se laver et s'était habillé (lui n'aimait pas se balader en serviette comme le faisait les autres) lorsqu'Ulrich entra dans les douches. Sur le pas de la salle d'eau, le samouraï s'arrêta quelque seconde, comme s'il prenait le temps de l'observer. Puis il l'appela. Sa voix était étrange, un peu grave, comme s'il était excité par quelque chose.

Odd sursauta en l'entendant : il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il fut inquiet en voyant son ami, toujours torse nu, arriver. Des images de leurs pseudo baiser lui revinrent en mémoire. La force avec laquelle lui avait saisi le bras pour le retourner, l'air déterminé qu'il avait abordé, le regard sombre…

- Odd… Viens donc me voir, dit encore le brun en s'approchant.

Odd était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'Ulrich. Ce n'était pas son regard. Il aurait du aller prévenir Jérémie mais au lieu de cela, il était venu ici. Leurs pseudo baiser l'avait déboussolé, il avait eut besoin d'une douche froide. Mais maintenant qu'Ulrich approchait il se dit qu'il avait été bien bête.

- Odd, n'ai pas peur…

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme avait reculé jusqu'au fond des douches. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit dans son dos le carrelage froid du mur.

- Je ne vais pas te manger…

Son regard carnassier disait le contraire. Comme avant, il mit ses bras de par et d'autres du visage du blond qui ne savait trop quoi faire. Les attaques de Xana étaient violente et avait pour but de les tuer or là, il lui semblait que se n'était pas ce qui était recherché.

- Je ne te ferais rien…

Lorsqu'Ulrich se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, Odd eut peur de comprendre. Mais préférant fermer les yeux là-dessus, il remonta son genou dans un mouvement vif. Ulrich recula en se pliant de douleur.

Odd en profita pour quitter les douches puis les vestiaires au plus vite. Il rejoignit en quelques secondes la chambre de Jérémie dans laquelle il entra sans toquer.

- Jérémie ! On a un pro…

Jérémie n'était pas là. Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Odd devina qu'il s'agissait d'Ulrich. Il ferma les yeux, tâchant de reprendre son souffle, se sentant trembler.

ooOoo

A l'usine, Yumi et Aelita, qui avaient dû interrompre une sortie entre fille, attendaient que Jérémie ne leur explique quelle crasse Xana avait en tête. Il ne put hélas pas leurs dire grand-chose :

- Ulrich a des problèmes. Son portable doit être endommagé. Il ne répond pas. Comme Odd.

- Odd aussi a des problèmes ?

Jérémie pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'est possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là, alors ?

Les deux filles rejoignirent la chambre des scanners alors que Jérémie commençait à pianoter sur son clavier.

- Transfert Yumi. Transfert Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation.

A peine eurent-elles mis les pieds en territoire des banquises, qu'une volée de lasers les effleura. Rapidement, elles allèrent s'abriter derrière un gros bloc de glace.

- Jérémie, elle est où la tour ? demanda Yumi.

- A trois kilomètre au nord. Répondit le génie.

- Au nord ? reprit Aelita. Elle risqua un regard dehors, ceux qui leurs avaient tiré dessus, cinq kankrelats, attendaient qu'elles sortent. On nous bloque le passage !

- Je vous envois les véhicules ! Il faut passer.

Quelque seconde plus tard l'Overwing se matérialisa devant les jeunes filles. Après un regard entre elles, Aelita déploya ses ailes d'ange et Yumi grimpa sur son véhicule. Elles s'en furent dans les airs, esquivant les tirs de laser.

ooOoo

Ulrich, plutôt le corps d'Ulrich car lui ne voulais pas ça, ceintura Odd, serrant assez fort pour lui couper la respiration. Le jeune garçon essaya de se libérer, de crier mais la poigne était trop forte, et sans air pour faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, il ne pouvait appeler l'aide.

- Je te tiens. S'entendit murmurer Ulrich.

En spectateur impuissant, il se vit se pencher vers le cou et l'embrasser. Il sentit le goût sucré de la peau tendre d'Odd. A sa surprise, il aima ça. Il en eut honte. Il se sentit coupable sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que regarder.

Odd, qui avait cessé de se débattre, se mit à trembler de plus belle. Que pouvait lui vouloir Xana ? Il se reposait la question sans vraiment vouloir la réponse. Le baiser, cette langue dans son cou… L'évidence était telle, qu'il en aurait pleuré.

Au lieu de cela, il balança son pied en arrière, parvenant miraculeusement à toucher encore une fois son adversaire à un point très sensible. La poigne se desserra suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il quitta la chambre puis les dortoirs.

Dans la cour, sans réfléchir, il prit la direction du réfectoire, conscient qu'il devait se mettre à l'abri sans conduire Xana devant d'autres personnes. Personne ne pouvait prédire ce que Xana pouvait faire aux autres : les xanatifier à leurs tour, les tuer ? Odd frissonna en s'imaginant face à plusieurs adversaires.

Arrivé au réfectoire, il ne peut que constater l'évidence : il était fermé. Il eut beau forcer, les portes restèrent irrémédiablement closes. Les larmes aux yeux, la peur au ventre, il se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui Ulrich.

ooOoo

La tour était en vu lorsque l'essaim de frôlions créé par Xana parvinrent à endommager les ailes de l'Elfe. Aelita chuta vers la mer numérique mais fut rattrapée in extremis par Yumi. Elles se sourirent puis la japonaise enchaina les loopings alors que son amie créait plusieurs champs de force, décidée à ce débarrasser des maudit insectes.

Il n'en restait plus que deux lorsque la voix de Jérémie retentit :

- Deux krabes vous attendent devant la tour. Et devinez qui d'autre…

- William. Répondit sombrement Yumi.

- Bah dis donc, fit Aelita en détruisant encore un frôlion, avec les kankrelats et eux, ça fait beaucoup.

- Toujours pas de nouvelle des garçons ?

- Non.

Aelita détruisit le dernier frôlion et murmura à Yumi de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils étaient solides.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

La seconde d'après, l'Overwing fut dévirtualisé par un tir des krabes, en contrebas.

ooOoo

Odd courut dans les bois pour rejoindre le passage qui menait à l'usine. Il descendit l'échelle mais à peine eut-il saisit son skate qu'il sentit une main agripper fermement ses cheveux.

Ulrich lui tira la tête en arrière il lui dit, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres :

- Tu m'as fais courir, mauvais garçon. Je vais devoir te punir.

Le blondinet se sentit trembler. Il essaya de frapper son adversaire avec sa planche mais Ulrich l'attrapa et la lui arracha avant de la jeter dans l'eau poisseuse qui stagnait juste à coté. Désemparé, Odd ne sut plus quoi faire. Il aurait voulu le supplier mais il n'en avait pas la force. La peur lui avait coupé la voix.

Ulrich le jeta violemment au sol puis le retourna pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Il s'allongea sur lui et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt violet. Le visage près des oreilles du pauvre Odd, il murmura, la voix toujours rauque :

- Je vais te prendre, là, dans la crasse des égouts. A quatre pâtes et par derrière, comme la chienne que tu es.

Tandis qu'une des mains continuer à le caresser, peut-être dans l'espoir vint de lui apporter du plaisir, l'autre descendit jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle ouvrit. Alors Odd, qui n'avait pas osé protester jusqu'à maintenant, commença à se débattre.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de cette langue qui lui léchait la nuque, ni de cette main qui lui pinçait douloureusement les tétons, encore moins qu'il _le prenne_, comme il avait dit. Odd n'était pas… ce qu'il avait dit, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire.

- S'il te plait… parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. A… Arrête… Ulrich… Je t'en prie…Fais… Fais pas ça…

Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est dissoudre le peut de tendresse qu'Ulrich avait pour lui. Le brun se redressa et, une main posée sur le dos du blond pour le maintenir en position, l'autre le déshabillant, il ignora les suppliques de sa victime.

Puis il ouvrit son propre pantalon. En entendant la tirette de ce dernier, Odd eut d'autant plus peur. Il tenta de s'échapper mais la poigne était toujours trop forte, il supplia à s'en briser la voix mais les mots étaient vains.

Son seul espoir était que les autres désactivent la tour, il priait pour que cela arrive, là tout de suite. Pour qu'il n'ai pas à subir se qu'Ulrich s'apprêtait à lui faire, pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à oublier ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait mais rien ne venait. Le temps ne se figeait pas, ne reculait pas.

Au contraire. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose de gros, dur et long en lui. En fait, comprit-il alors que les larmes de douleurs remplaçaient celles de peur, il le sentit en lui. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, Ulrich se mit à se mouvoir, donnant des coups de butoir rapides et forts.

- Arrête ! Tu me… Tu me fais mal ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

Mais Ulrich restait sourd. Son silence trahissait sa concentration, voir peut-être même le plaisir qu'il y prenait. Odd ne voulais pas savoir. Il avait enfouit son visage dans ses bras, laissant les manches de son t-shirt s'imbiber ses larmes, continuant à le supplier.

ooOoo

Elles avaient réussi à détruire les deux krabes mais il ne leurs restait plus beaucoup de points de vie. Les deux lyoko-guerrières avaient trouvé refuge dans un amas de bloc de glace où elles pouvaient observer William.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir vraiment attaquer, contrairement aux autres fois. Il se contentait de garder le passage jusqu'à la tour activée clos.

- Dépêchez-vous les filles !

- Facile à dire ! répondit Yumi, de mauvaise humeur.

Puis elle échangea un regard avec Aelita et quitta la cachette.

La geisha fit une roulade, esquiva le tir d'énergie de l'immense épée de William, puis s'approcha suffisamment pour que s'engage un duel au corps à corps entre eux. Aelita profita de la diversion pour courir jusqu'à la tour.

Malheureusement, William l'intercepta à quelque pas de l'entrée. Elle esquiva un cou d'épée et lui lança un champ magnétique dans les cotes mais cela ne suffit qu'à l'énerver. Il brandit son épée, près à frapper Aelita lorsque les deux éventails de Yumi le heurtèrent. Il disparu dans un cri.

Une fois le champ libre, les deux filles se sourirent puis Aelita courut jusqu'à la tour. Elle y pénétra, atteignit le centre et se laissa porter par l'énergie qu'elle contenait. Une fois au sommet, elle posa la main sur l'écran et tapa le code d'annulation, « lyoko ».

- Faut-il un retour vers le passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- On ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Odd et Ulrich. Mieux vaut l'activer, juste au cas où… répondit le génie.

Aelita acquiesça et vit, du fond de la tour, le retour vers le passé se former en un champ magnétique bleu.

ooOoo

Ulrich retourna Odd sur le dos. Il lui écarta les bras pour pouvoir observer son visage tordu de douleur, ses yeux clos d'où s'écoulaient des flots de larmes. S'en fut sans doute trop. Dans un grognement rauque, il se déversa au plus profond de sa victime qui ne put retenir un hoquet d'effroi.

Essoufflé, Ulrich tomba allongé sur le corps blessé d'Odd. Ce dernier avait arrêté de se débattre et de supplier : Xana venait de gagner. Il l'avait souillé, sali, prit _comme une chienne_, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, et lui n'avait pas sut l'en empêcher.

Avec écœurement, il le sentit bouger et se retirer. Ulrich était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser et lécher ses larmes lorsque tout se figea et qu'ils furent prit dans la bulle du retour vers le passé.

ooOoo

Il était tard, le milieu de la nuit, mais Ulrich ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se sentait trop coupable pour cela. Il avait un poids sur le cœur, une douleur qui ne voulais ni s'estomper, ni sortir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser sortir. Ce malaitre, il le gardait pour lui : son pêché était trop grand pour qu'il puisse le raconter à quiconque.

Allongé dans le noir, il faisait semblant de dormir car, dans l'autre lit de la chambre, Odd était parcourut de sanglots et il se doutait que lui ne pourrait pas le consoler.

Les pleurs de son ami ne faisaient que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Le retour vers le passé les avait ramenés là, dans le chambre, dans la nuit noire, mais n'avait rien effacé. Il avait violé Odd. Alors, les sanglots du jeune garçon, à l'autre bout de la chambre, comme sa culpabilité, était justifiés.

Et il se doutait que les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant. Si pour le moment, ils n'avaient encore rien eu à raconter aux autres, hormis leur confirmer qu'ils étaient bien vivants, il se doutait que cela ne saurait tarder. Quand les autres seraient au courent, qu'allaient être leurs réactions ? Il sentait venir la fin de ses aventures sur Lyoko et se demandait si Odd aurait la force et le courage d'utiliser le passage des égouts, là où… Le plan de Xana avait été parfait.

La seule solution serait de tout garder pour eux mais demain, quand il fera jour, serait-il capable d'avoir un comportement normal avec Odd ? Et Odd qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, n'allait-il pas être terrifié par son camarade de chambre.

Au fond, il aurait bien raison. Ulrich soupira de honte en se remémorant l'attaque de Xana. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable pour se qui était arrivé. Bien sur, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas été lui, qu'il avait été xanatifié mais, au fond, Ulrich savait qu'il se mentait.

Il avait _aimé_ sentir le corps faible d'Odd trembler entre ses bras, le plier à sa volonté, entendre sa petite voix le supplier d'arrêter, entrer violement en lui, être en lui, voir son visage rouge de douleur, lécher ses larmes…

Face aux souvenirs qui remontaient, Ulrich se sentit durcir. Il ne s'en sentit que plus coupable. Ce qu'Odd avait subit, n'avait été ni plus, ni moins qu'un viol. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ça. Si s'était le cas, cela signifiait qu'il n'était rien de plus… qu'un monstre.

Ulrich se redressa brusquement, ignorant le sursaut d'Odd. Etait-ce réellement cela ? Etait-il réellement un monstre ? De lui-même, jamais il n'aurait fais ça à Odd, ou à quiconque. Mais éprouver un tel plaisir en l'aillant fait, faisait-il de lui un monstre ?

Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui s'était coller au mur, serrait contre lui son coussin, sans doute terrifié. Assurément, le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque souvenir faisait de lui un monstre.

Il sentit les larmes venir et murmura, des sanglots dans la gorge :

- Pardon, Odd.

Il lui sembla alors que Xana venait de gagner.

ooOoo

Ulrich gagna sa chambre en soupirant. Cette journée avait été un véritable cauchemar. Qu'il ait planté son interrogation de mathématiques, il s'en fichait, mais Odd l'inquiétait. Après avoir sangloté en réalisant sa nature monstrueuse, le samouraï avait réussit à s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, Odd n'était plus dans la chambre.

Plus tard, il l'avait rejoins au réfectoire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, le blondinet s'était recroquevillé. Ulrich avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, un mot pour le rassurer mais Aelita et Jérémie étaient arrivés. Après les avoir salués, ils les avaient interrogés sur la nature de l'attaque de Xana. Odd avait précipitamment répondu qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- J'ai été vite mit hors circuit, expliqua-t-il.

Jérémie et Aelita s'était tourné vers Ulrich, dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de renseignement.

- Je me suis prit un vilain cou sur la tête alors… je sais plus trop avait-il dis.

Ulrich avait bien vu qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cru, mais tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Odd, qui gardait la tête basse, les mains tremblantes cachées sous la table.

Le samouraï soupira, allongé sur son lit. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une voie sans issu. Odd était terrifié et les autres se doutaient de quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à leur dire la vérité. La honte le tuerait. Enfin, était-ce peut-être ce qu'il méritait.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte. Dans l'entré, hésitant à franchir le pas, se tenait Odd. Ulrich tourna la tête vers lui et ses pensées furent aussitôt envahies de souvenirs et de fantasmes que sa conscience lui hurlait de trouver « dégoutant » et « honteux ». Il ferma les yeux et inspira pour tenter de se calmer et murmura, la voix la plus normale possible :

- Je ne te ferai jamais rien, Odd. Je te le promets.

Le blond resta interdit pendant de longue seconde puis, prenant sur lui :

- Je sais. Jérémie nous attend à l'usine. Il a un plan pour ramener William.

Ulrich acquiesça puis se leva pour suivre son ami.

ooOoo

Les jours qui suivirent ne laissèrent guère le temps au lyoko-guerrier de se reposer et donc de réfléchir : tout s'emballa. Le plan de Jérémie pour ramener William, celui pour détruire Xana, tout fonctionnait, tout était toujours moins une. Mais un soir, enfin, ils purent enfin se déclarer grands vainqueurs, non pas d'une bataille, mais de la Guerre ! Xana avait été détruit.

Quelques heures après cet heureux évènement, alors qu'ils avaient tous rejoint leur dortoir ou leur maison, pour Yumi, Ulrich se redressa et quitta sa chambre, portable en main. Il grimpa jusqu'au grenier du bâtiment et s'installa sous une fenêtre pour observer le ciel, méditant sur les derniers évènements.

Sur Lyoko, Odd avait été normal : la tête brûlée de tous les jours. Il ne le craignait pas lorsqu'il avait ses flèches-laser pour répliquer, ce qui était logique. Mais, en dehors du monde virtuel, malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, le blond avait tout fait pour ne pas être seul avec lui, jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue dans la chambre de Jérémie…

Il avait bien raison… Si comme Odd, sur Lyoko, le samouraï ne pensait qu'au combat, qu'à la victoire si proche, une fois dévirtualisé, toutes ses pensées écœurantes revenaient. Il parvenait à se contrôler, il savait que c'était mal, mais il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher éternellement. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard des autres s'il devait savoir. Si Odd devait savoir. L'idée le mortifiait.

Jérémie se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Le comportement des deux garçons était anormal mais les derniers évènements l'avaient empêché d'y réfléchir correctement. Sans Xana pour accaparer son esprit génial, il était évident qu'il allait tout découvrir en quelque jour.

Ulrich ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il se saisit de son portable, qu'il avait posé par terre. De toute façon, Xana mort, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Odd pourrait enfin dormir tranquillement, n'aurait plus à se retourner systématiquement ni à le surveiller du coin de l'œil, Yumi et William pourraient sortir ensemble, puisque de toute façon, entre elle et Ulrich, « c'était copain et puis c'est tout », il ne les embêterait plus, ni Jérémie et Aelita pour les devoirs… Non, il n'avait plus besoin de rester.

Au bout du téléphone, une voix fatiguée –il était tard- décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Papa ? Je voudrais rentrer et… changer de collège.

Fin


End file.
